federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15091-15210 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2402. *FP - May, 2402 *FP - July, 2402 Earth Plots First Week After the events with Thay, LINCOLN TREDWAY seeks out ELLIANA DHAJA to explain to her that something was mentioned sans names, but that he would really like to see the two of then reconsil and become closer by the beginning of the year. After the intervention went all wrong, SAMANTHA THAY makes the decision to move to the Valiant and runs into LINCOLN having to explain to him some of the goingson in hopes that he will know she is trying to remedy her situation. Taking Tredway’s advice, ELLIANA seeks out SAMANTHA and the two try to start anew, even if it is awkward. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is boxing when CONNOR ALMIN comes into the ring to blow off some steam, only to lose and get more pissed off. He beats him a second time but doesn’t feel much better. CONNOR arrives to his family home on Mars only to finally have his break down about his fathers death. MARIAME ALMIN attempts to comfort him, but he isn’t sure about his future. Still upset, CONNOR seeks out ELLIANA and just hangs out with her in hopes of having a distraction. KEIKO MUNROE has a chat with CYDJA MUNROE when the woman gets to the planet and they talk about Saharah and the future of her with Daron. LAUREN AL-KHALID is relaxing outside when ISKANDER AL-KHALID comes to see her, updating her on the family and Tobias’ engagement to Zaina. EMILY ALDAN makes the decision to be on the Valiant and explains her decision to tell BRYCE WREN in hopes he supports her choice, which he does. CYDJA makes her way to DARON LETHO-EVEK to talk to him about Saharah and give hima chance, but doesn’t really trust him and hints he needs to break it off with her daughter. DARON takes Cydja’s advice and breaks things off with SAHARAH MUNROE during a get together for his birthday. She is distraught and when GOY HARDON (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) intervenes and gives her money, they decide she should run away to Australia. When Saharah doesn’t come home, CYDJA gets worried and tells KEIKO who then gets the help of HIROSAM MUNROE to find a video feed of Saharah with Daron and Goy. Worried, they go to Brazil and confront MERIK EVEK, MINIYA EVEK and DARON about Saharah and cause a confrontation - Daron denying everything. Now that their marriage has been arranged, ZAINA NESRIN and TOBIAS AL-KHALID chat about the future, setting a date in September, as well as making plans to move to a bigger place in anticipation for family. On a run, LINCOLN comes across his half-brother MALCOM PARKER with his ex-fiance Gracie and confronts them. SAMANTHA who had been there as well over hears but doesn’t press too much as to what it was about. MALCOM and LINCOLN talk about it and he implores his brother to leave it be, but Malcom feels like he is overshadows. LAUREN chats with ZAHIR AL-KHALID about the dinnr with Mylee, Sidney, Katriona and Benjamin, confirming with him that they will have some special fun afterwards. BENJAMIN WOLFE is good and sits through the dinner and is excited when ZAHIR gives things a go, watching LAUREN and KATRIONA WOLFE get intimate. KATRIONA and BENJAMIN wake up in the morning and talk about possible names for their baby. Seeing the news, MAXLY ELBRUNNE and MORGAN ELBRUNNE are shocked to learn that Avandar may be with Lwaxana before talking about Tucker and boobjobs. Second Week During a late night, LINCOLN TREDWAY is in Ten Forward when ELLIANA DHAJA comes in and they have a brief conversation about their families and recreational activities. CONNOR ALMIN is wondering the halls when new character VAATRIK FALOR gets him to help out and carry some thing to engineering. They have a brief ‘get to know you’ only for Falor to recognize the Almin name. Having a dream about LINCOLN, ELLIANA is shocked at her own fantasies when she begins to make out with the Lt. Commander, only to be woken up by MATILDA WEISS, her roommate. After looking up where he found the name familiar, FALOR confronts CONNOR about his past and explains his own past with his parents as Collaborators in hopes they have something in common. In an attempt to introduce herself to all the officers, MATILDA meets with MALCOM PARKER and suggests the idea of a BBQ at the end of the year. EMILY ALDAN is with CONNOR at her Uncle’s funeral. BRYCE WREN and ASHLEY MOSS are married June 10, 2402. MATILDA runs into MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and his friend after they get back from a fight and she helps him with some bumps and bruises while he finds her surprisingly cute. ELLIANA and MATILDA have a roomie’s night in and talk about the boys on the ship including Malcom, Michal, Connor and Lincoln. CONNOR is curious about his relationship with Emily now she is going to be on the Valiant and talks to PATRICK REESE about it, getting permission to keep their intimacy if desired. ZAHIR AL-KHALID has a meeting with KEGEN DAMAR about the education initiative when he discovers that the mans neice is missing and offers to help where he is able. MATILDA continues to make her rounds and runs into SAMANTHA THAY meeting her dog and playing a game with her in her quarters. ZAHIR is called back home when he hears of an incident with LAUREN AL-KHALID with some naked pictures of her from her movie in the limoshuttle which freak her out. He gives up on the Damar case, putting Iskander on the trail. ISKANDER gets on things, starting to interview BARBARA MUNROE, only to get hit on before being placed in the right direction. SAHARAH MUNROE gets lonely in her hotel in Australia without Daron around as much and goes to see him, only to get caught by MINIYA EVEK and turned into her grandparents. CYDJA MUNROE is speaking to ISKANDER about the whole situation when she gets the call and Iskander brings her to Japan. Now with his skills unneeded, ISKANDER goes back to ZAHIR and LAUREN and offers to help her with personal security. MATILDA and MALCOM get together to talk more about the BBQ and what they would need to set it up - as well as a setting up a date. MATILDA then meets with DARIAL FAAL who is the Chief Medical Cadet and a former RS member in his second year. They discuss business and the CO’s on the ship before parting ways. MATILDA and MALCOM come together for their date and what starts off well ends horribly when she explains she doesn’t want anything serious. MATILDA returns early and explains what happened to ELLIANA and gets some advice from her friend and roomie. JAMES MUNROE arrives to Earth and gets right into business, insulting SAHARAH and letting her know how disappointed he is until KEIKO MUNROE steps in. Third Week Pissed off about his date with Matilda, MALCOM PARKER goes on a run and then has some bonding time with CONNOR ALMIN where they talk about the girls on Red Squad and how to approach them without drama. MAXLY ELBRUNNE has a conversation with VYLIN ELBRUNNE about how far someone should go to keep a guy and Vylin offers some frank answers. MATILDA WEISS, feeling badly about the date, offers MALCOM an ‘I’m sorry’ pig cake, which prompts Malcom to see her. They both explain their side more and agree to date in the summer to see if something more can happen by September. HAYDEN LIU goes out of his way to make NERYS LIU some dinner and brings up the idea of them moving to Bajoran - something she says she will have to think about. Shocked about her time on Earth, ELLIANA DHAJA gets to the Valiant only to confess to LINCOLN TREDWAY that she has seen a man from her past named JURETOH STAITION. He offers to look up information about it, only to find the man they have on Sura is not the same person. JURETOH is shocked he has been discovered and rushes home, realizing he has to leave Kalili Munroe behind for the safety of their baby and he heads to Romulus. Seeking some comfort, ELLIANA goes to CONNOR and asks him if she could stay the night - adding some incentive to change his mind. MATILDA is back working on her summer intenship with the Parvime virus and runs into DARIAL FAAL. She gets a medical massage from him before they head off to lunch. KITAAN DHOW is on the Valiant, wishing to get some updates from LINCOLN about his daughter and the situation with Staition. ABBOTT arrives to Earth and seeks out SAMANTHA THAY where he reveals to her his intentions on getting a divorce and she is devastated. SAMANTHA takes some time to compose herself before going to LINCOLN and explaining what happened, hoping to ger some advice about love vs. career from him. CYDJA MUNROE is going to Japan to see her family when GOY HARDON (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) attacks her and reveals his true nature. Shocked, she tries to fight back but he offers her the “joker smile” by slicing her cheeks and then raping her. KALILI MUNROE is shocked and hurt when she reads the letter from JURETOH (QUINTIN) and has a flashback of when he tried to get their daughter Christa into developing her abilities more and it causing some awkwardness between the couple. ISKANDER AL-KHALID is the one to find Cydja and gets her to the hospita where JAMES MUNROE is given the horrible news. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE discuss what could’ve happened to Cydja and the family when JAMES tells them and has evidence from DNA that a Letho did it and assumes it is Daron. JAMES and KEIKO get to MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK’s home and arrest DARON LETHO-EVEK, though not without a fight and more evidence that Daron had an alibi. Now 17, MORGAN ELBRUNNE is finally proposed to by AVANDAR DEVRIX and shocked out of her mind that he was still intereted - but still says yes! ABBOTT THAY is home and has just killed someone when he calls his mother HEIDI THAY in hysterics and gets her to calm him down. Explaining it was a bad person, Heidi tries to help by getting him to agree to work on his temper -but she is able to see how unhinged he is getting! Fourth Week Wishing to have some advice about girls, TUCKER DORR goes to his brother-in-law KENNEDY FROBISHER and inquires. Kennedy isn’t sure what to say but explains Tucker needs to make a choice and not be so wishy washy. MATILDA WEISS and MALCOM PARKER go on a better ‘first’ date to the beach and end up making out. When MATILDA is done that date, she is asked out by MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and they have dinner together only for him to reveal that his species mate for life so dating in general makes him nervous. TUCKER tries to impliment his plans on making things up to MAXLY ELBRUNNE and brings her some gifts. They end up going to be intimate but he concentrates more on himself which just makes Maxly more self conscious. Hoping to do better the second time around TUCKER apoloigizes and focuses just on MAXLY and it seems to o the trick, making them an official couple again. ZAINA NESRIN and TOBIAS AL-KHALID have some dinner together before they decides to explore each other in new ways. Thinking ahead, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA FROBISHER talk about birth control and how they don’t really want any more kids so he opts to get a vasectomy. CORD DAVENPORT and JASMINE DORR sit down to dinner together and she tells him that Toby and Zaina are getting married and they talk about the couple. LAUREN AL-KHALID needs a vacation and she speaks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID about it making plans to go to Cardassia Prime. NERYS LIU goes to AIDEN GRAZIER and tells him about Hayden wishing to move to Bajor and her hesitations but when he offers to go there too she feels better about the choice. DENORIAN THAY is upset at his wifes choice of Abbott over him and finds CADENCE MADDIX explaining his long time desires for her and his needs as a man before they become lovers! NERYS then explains to HAYDEN LIU that they can move to Bajor and just to wait until after Indira has her baby. LINCOLN TREDWAY decides that ELLIANA DHAJA and Samantha Thay need some cheering up and makes up a water training exercise in the Bahamas to give them a working vacation. HEIDI THAY has a chat with ABBOTT THAY about his life and his temper, hoping to get him to listen but Abbott doesn’t seem to think he has any issues. Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to give her husband something special for his birthday, ZETERI DAMAR talks to AARIX DAMAR about inducing the baby on his special day to share something with his child. Arriving to the planet, LALI GREENWOOD is surprised to find out that TOREL DAMAR is her personal security. They flirt, heavily, but in the end, Torel is disappointed when Lali doesn’t accept his advances. TOREL then takes the opportunity to see SHANA KASSAT at her house, getting ‘the talk’ from her father BRODEL KASSAT about how to treat his daughter. Second Week Visiting with his brother, YORKIN DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR talk about the birth of BODEN DAMAR who came on their birthdays. They talk about the possibility of Aarix having more and Yorkin being a father down the line (June 07, 2402). Needing to have a girls day out, GWENI DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK meet up at the apartment and talk about wedding plans, dates, dresses and locations. CELAR BERN has some concerns about Lana’s consistent behaviour in ignoring him and contacts KEGEN DAMAR, discussing their lives and where to go from there. On the planet, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is having a nightterror and wakes up KORAN JATAR by slamming him in the face with a datapadd and breaking his nose. Needing to get help, she gets NRR’BT MADDIX to take them to the embassy for medical care. TOREL DAMAR is back out with LALI GREENWOOD when he comes on really strong and they get fliratcious only for CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to see. He gets mopey and Chris goes up to his room where Lali feels badly she upset him. Realizing they need a vacation and some time to each other, CHRISTOPHER tells LALI that they are going to make a trip to Jernax in the Delta Quadrant to keep up relations with the matriarchial planet. ABBOTT THAY is on the planet for a vacation and decides to experiment with drugs when he runs into an ‘Andorian’ who is really MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR on a mission on the planet. She thinks he is after her and their abilities clash before he passes out outside in the alley. Third Week Waking up confused and unsure how much time has gone by, ABBOTT THAY stumbles out of a hotel and runs into ANNA-ALEENA THAY who is shocked to see that her brother is there and in the state he is. She gets him back to her hotel on the planet and continues to be shocked when she finds drugs in his system. Going to help him, ANNA lets him stay and tells KORAN JATAR about it, but he doesn’t like it and insists Abbott has an inhibitor. AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL REMARA wake up in bed together while Siyal shows Avarin how much she has started to care for him! En route back to Earth, ABBOTT and ANNA have a serious chat about his marriage and what he would need to be happy. They make the decision that leaving Samantha will probably be what is best for everyone - and he agrees. Fourth Week Getting a subspace communication, CORAT DAMAR is shocked to see an Andorian by the name of ANIRI SHRAN (MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR) has Questa’s old hair comb that was lost when she went back into time. They barter for it and he pays to have her bring it back. Getting along more and more JACOB K’RRA announces to GWEN K’RRA that he loves her and she reciprocates before they decide to have another baby. JACOB and GWEN go to GWENI DAMAR and announce the news that in November she will be having another. Needing a date, TOREL DAMAR picks SHANA KASSAT up from the Cafe where BRODEL KASSAT sees them off. He comes on a bit more strong and she stops him from moving a bit too fast. Betazoid Plots First Week Going to an engagement party for the fourth house, AVANDAR DEVRIX is greeted by LWAXANA TROI who is more than happy to have the company of a young, handsom man from a good house. She invites him on another date and function getting the attention of the press. #06 June, 2402 #06 June, 2402 #06 June, 2402